Den and Nor, a perfect pair?
by Edita Nightray-Elric
Summary: Short stories about Denmark and Norway. You think they're a perfect pair? Or just lucky they haven't killed each other yet?  Rated T for language and some violence in some chapters.
1. Denmark and Norway

**Title: Polar Opposites **

**Pairing: Den/Nor Nor/Den**

**Rating: T**

The sun was starting to rise, it's fingers painted the morning sun a rosy color. Denmark but a hand on his waist as he sighed.

"The sun looks pretty doesn't it Nor?" He looked down at a pile of freshly unearthed dirt.

"Get me out of here!" Norway's voice was echo-y. Earlier that night, Norway threatened that he'd run away with Iceland and never come back. He was pulling the same stunt as Sweden but Denmark didn't have a choice but to let the taller nation go. With Norway he could easily overpower him.

"Sorry, can't do that. Well I can," he laughed "just say you'll stay here. Or you can leave but you'll have to leave Ice here." Denmark smirked to himself as he thought the idea was fool proof.

"This box is getting hot...Is there any way I can even breathe?" Denmark jumped as he figured that his plan was not as safe as he thought. But he could use it to his advantage.

"No... Just say that you'll stay. I let you out and we go have breakfast with everyone."

"I'm not saying it! I'd rather die in a box then stay with someone like you!" It was a knife blow to Denmark's heart. he knew that Norway would rather stay far away from him but to hear that he'd rather die. Even after all they've been through.

Denmark clenched his fists together.

"Fine! I can wait but don't say I didn't give you a choice." Norway sighed. How can someone as old as Denmark be so slow? Norway tapped his knuckles softly on the top of the wooden box. Denmark had given him a flashlight but in a fit of anger Norway broke it trying to break a hole in the top of the box. He wasn't scared of the dark, nor was he scared of being buried alive. He didn't want to say what he was scared of. But if the box shown any light then you could tell what he was scared of. "Nor, are you still alive?"

Norway didn't say a word. He knew that if he thought he was dead then he would have to free him to find out. "Come on! Speak to me!" Denmark's blood ran cold he grabbed the shovel and began to dig. It took him a matter of minutes to reach the wooden box. He pried it open and all he got was a foot in the teeth. Denmark stumbled and fell back on his hind as Norway jumped out and began to run away.

"No Denmark! I will not say it!" Norway yelled at the taller nation. He gritted his teeth and ran after him.

Denmark was slow, but he made up for it in athletic ability. In about two minutes flat he quickly caught up to Norway.

"Just stop now before you get hurt!"

"W-what are you going to do? Hurt me yourself?" Norway gasped between breaths. Norway murmured a few words in a different language, not used in their time and flicked his wrist. Denmark stopped cold. His feet were stuck to the ground, the ground slowly swallowed his legs up to his knees. He watched helplessly as he saw Norway vanish from his sight.

"Nor! Get back here!" Denmark yelled out towards the other nation but it was useless. No matter how loud he yelled and screamed he couldn't have yell or screamed loud enough for Norway to hear him.

~About two hours later~

Finally Denmark freeded his last leg. "When I get my hands on Nor I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." He sighed, "do nothing." He rested his ax on his shoulder and began to walk. There was no point in running now. By now he could've tooken Iceland and be halfway across Europe or even Asia. That's why he probably ran into the forest. Denmark thought. He uses the energy of living things and turns it into magic that he can use in his own free will.

Unlike England's magic which calls up ancient energy from the ground. Norway can summon creatures that were alive at some point. He can even teleport short distances if he needed too. England on the other hand can use the elements. Summon fire in the middle of the ocean float in the air all that fun stuff. When he first met Norway, he almost killed Denmark by draining his life from him. But luckily Norway passed out before that could happen.

Denmark walked around, looking for any sign that Norway used his magic. Some patches of dead grass, where he was running. Denmark followed that path. He knew Norway was gone. He sighed roughly. "Norway, why didn't you tell me first? at least Sweden told him first and he gave Finland a choice. Norway, you just left and he was taking Ice with him without asking us first." He looked down. Something hit the light and caught his eye. He causously walked over and picked up the cross looking object. He held it up to see it better. His blood ran cold.

It was Norway's pin, and it had fresh blood on it. He ran, following Norway's footsteps. He followed the breadcrumb trail and found him. Wrists and ankles tied up with barbed wire, it was also around his neck. It cut deeply into his skin. Denmark trembled as he saw how much blood he lost. Wasn't enough for the magic caster to die but it was enough that he looked dead. "Nor...way?" he ran up to the smaller nation and started to untie him. The wire cut deep into Denmark's skin, but he didn't care. First he untied his hand's then his ankles. he stopped himself when he was about to untie the wire around the young nation's throat.

He didn't know what to o. If he took it off, then he could damage him even more or worse he might die. If he didn't take it off then it would only cut deeper in his throat. Norway twitched as his eyelids fluttered open. "Nor, don't move... please." he looked around, looking for something he could use. He quickly took off his coat and draped it over Norway. He had a questionable look but when he moved his head slightly, he squeezed his eyes close and dug his fingers into the ground.

"I told you not to move...didn't I?"

"What the hell." Norway hissed as he spat blood onto the ground. "This isn't like you. Are you trying to kill me?" The words hit Denmark like a bullet in his heart. He looked down and Norway's eyes widened. "You were?"

"No! Just stay still. I'll find some pliers or something to cut the wire." Denmark was maybe five meters away before he suddenly felt weaker. He looked back at Norway.

Norway was using his magic to heal himself, the cuts on his wrists and ankles were healed but so was the one in his neck. With the barbed wire still in it.

"Nor! Stop! You're going to kill yourself!" Denmark ran back and pushed Norway against the ground. He saw that half the wound closed and he would have to cut him to get the wire out.

"I thought you wanted me dead!" Norway snapped. His voice was full of pain, while his facial expression stayed the same.

"No god no. I feel the complete opposite." He took Norway's dagger from his belt. "This is going to hurt okay. So you can hold onto me or even claw me if you have to." Norway glared at the spiked haired nation.

Slowly he put the blade to his throat. He didn't feel right about this. It's almost like doing this to Iceland or Finland, but to Denmark, Norway was special. He never thought he would have to do this.

He put some pressure and slowly began to cut away at the new skin. Norway grabbed onto Denmark as the stinging and burning over came him.

"Don't heal yourself. I still have to get the wire out."

"You really think I would do that now?" Norway shot another glare at the taller nation.

"You did the first time. And you knew you still had it in your throat."

"You know that I can't control it sometimes. I was scared and..."

"Are you ready?"

"No." Denmark sighed.

"I still have to do it."

"Can't you just leave it and let it break on its own?" Denmark shook his head. Now he could see the slight fear on his face.

"Don't worry, just close your eyes and think of something good, happy, cute stuff like that." Norway gave Denmark a look. "Okay umm just don't think about it." Norway closed his eyes and held onto Denmark. He took a deep breath to calm himself down then nodded. Denmark did the same, he looked around the wire to see if it was tied somewhere but he couldn't see much of the wire due to the large amount of blood. Denmark shook his head and picked up Norway.

"W-what are you doing?" Norway yelled at him.

"I have to cut the stupid thing. I'm not using my fingers." Norway rolled his eyes.

~About twenty mins later~

Denmark slowly opened the door and peeked in. Sweden Finland and Iceland were in the kitchen cooking. Denmark slowly snuck in with Norway in his arms. He used his coat to cover the light haired nation and started up the stairs.

"Denmark, where have you been?" Sweden said out towards Denmark without looking at him.

"Umm. Hahaha." Denmark slowly set the nation down and motioned him to go up. Norway matched his footsteps with Denmark's as he slowly crawled up the stairs. Denmark walked up to the thresh hold of the door and leaned against it.

"So what were you doing?" Sweden repeated as he looked at Denmark with his cold and cool look.

"Just taking a walk. You know I need the physical activity." Sweden narrowed his look.

"In the middle of the night? And why do you have blood all over yourself?" Denmark jumped he didn't know that he had blood on him.

"I couldn't sleep and I sleep kill people." Was the cleverest thing he could think of at the time.

"Denmark have you seen Nor-Nor? He wasn't in his room." Iceland at the time was a young kid. He didn't understand many of the things that he was going to see.

"Um well. Nor-Nor went for a walk with me and umm he uhh decided that we could have lunch together by the pond near the forest." Finland gave a look to Denmark. He smiled sheeply and scratched the back of his head.

"Can I come too?" Iceland asked as he gave a cute smile.

"Sorry Ice. Nor-Nor just wanted it to be just us."

"Oh so he told you that he really really likes you?" Denmark blunk a few times.

"He likes me?"

"Yeah! He can't stop talking about you!" A smile tugged at the sides of his mouth.

"Hey do we have pliers? If we do tell me where and where the alcohol and some scotch is." Everyone gave him a questionable look. He soon found them himself and ran upstairs, everyone was close on his heels as he opened his door that leads to his room. Norway was half dead on his bed, blood stained the white sheets. Everyone's breath got caught in his throat.

"Nor-nor... Is... Is he okay?" Iceland's features were covered with a fearful look. Denmark ran over to Norway's side and checked his pulse and breathing.

Light breathing and a slight pulse.

"Norway! Open your eyes! Look at me! Answer me!" Denmark shook Norway slightly as his eyes fluttered open. Denmark took the bottle of scotch and held it up to Norway. "Drink some of this, it'll make it hurt less." Norway took it and let it cover his tongue. He spat it out and coughed.

"This is revolting!" He hissed. Denmark chuckled.

"Just don't pay attention to the taste. I'm positive that you won't feel it much. You might feel some pulling and that's it."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Nor-Nor!" Iceland ran up to Norway and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

"God Norway, what happened to you?" Finland asked as he looked closely at the wound.

"Did Denmark do it to you?" He got his stick in both hands. "I'll repay the favor for you."

"No, no. He didn't do it. Someone attacked me out of nowhere. It was too fast for me to see who it really was."

"Come on. Drink it. You don't have to drink the whole thing." Norway sighed and chugged down the rest of the bottle or scotch. Norway fell back to the bed with a dizzy look. Denmark then dipped the pliers in the alcohol and slowly began the delicate operation. "You think you could hold him down just in case he tries to get up or something?" Both Sweden and Finland nodded. Poor little Iceland was shaking at the back wall.

~A few days later~

"Hey Norway how are you feeling? Any better?" Denmark sat at the edge of the bed.

"A little." Norway pushed the hair out of his face and behind his ear, but it fell right back in his face. He groaned. "I can't find my pin, I think I dropped it or something." Denmark smiled and held out his hand towards Norway.

"Here," he opened his hand to show the pin "you dropped it and I felt nice and picked it up." He pushed Norway's hair out of his face and slipped the pin back in his hair. Norway blushed.

"Why did you help me? I was going to run away and never come back." Denmark smiled.

"You're not anymore though. You was you were." Norway smiled.

"Yeah," he placed his hand on Denmark's. He blushed and looked away, trying not to make eye contact. "what makes you so sure about that?"

"Because," he brushed his hand across Norway's cheek making the nation blush another shade of reddish pink. "I really like you and you're special to me. You're more than a best friend to me... Well I hope." Norway blushed a deep red as well as Denmark.

"I-I really hope that too." Norway smiled shyly. Denmark gave a big toothy grin.

"Great! Now I'll go do all that boyfriend stuff!"

"I'll have to see it before I'll believe it." Denmark smiled and kissed Norway on the cheek.

"Fine, but don't be surprised."

**Yay first pairing done! This is one of my favorite pairings. I think it's cuter when Ice is a little kid. I mean look how cute he is! I probably made someone ooc and I'm sorry. This is how me and my friends act when we feel like to enlighten our history class. They really should show hetalia at my school. I told this one kid about my white-flag-pen I wrote pasta and Italy on it in Japanese and he thought Italy was a city in Rome then he didn't know what Europe was. Also I'm taking request for pairings. I'll do one couple multiple times and it can be romantic or paternal relationships. Sorry I won't to lemons. =_=. **


	2. Nordic Summer Pt1

**Title: Nordic Summer.**

**Rated: T**

Summer usually only lasted about a month for the Nordics. Most of them decided to visit the other in their main house; sometimes they would go and see the other countries. Not this time, Denmark had it all covered and didn't tell anyone. It was supposed to be a surprise but he hinted it on the day before.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Denmark told the others as he placed both hands on the table in the middle of the room.

"It might be a good change for now." Finland smiled as he looked at everyone. "We know each other's land like it's our own. Going to the beach for this summer won't be too bad. It might be good for us."

"I agree." Sweden said putting an arm around Finland.

"You always agree with me though." Finland puffed out his cheeks. Denmark smiled.

"So are we going?" He looked at Norway with pleading eyes. He sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not going to like it."

"Come on Nor! You need to let loose sometimes and relax." Norway looked away from Denmark as he put his arm around the smaller nation's shoulders.

"So what beach are we going to?" Iceland asked as he popped a piece of licorice in his mouth.

"I can't tell you that. I have directions to it but I don't have a name!"

"Typical." Norway sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you lost the directions right before we leave." Denmark laughed.

"I won't lose them! I have it written everywhere in my room!" Norway rolled his eyes. Denmark ruffled Norway's hair making some of it fall in his face.

**Summer Day 2: On the road**

"Come on! Let's go! Sweden are you trying to make us arrive late?" Denmark was already packed and had his stuff in his black Ford F1-50.

"I can take as long as I want. It's our summer anyways." Sweden said as he tossed his things in the back. Finland not far behind also tossed his things along with Sweden's.

"Nor! Ice! What's taking so long?" Denmark got into his truck and honked the horn. Sweden and Finland had to cover their ears. "Come on! Let's roll!"

"Wait! Were coming!" Iceland said and threw both his and Nor's suitcases in the back of Denmark's truck then walked into the garage.

"What are you doing?" Denmark asked, clearly annoyed.

"Me and Brother are going to take my motorbike. We'll follow you." Denmark swore under his breath and smiled at Iceland.

"Don't crash, we won't stop for you and we won't come back for you." Iceland laughed slightly.

"I hope you're kidding." Denmark smiled and nodded. Iceland sighed and smiled. "We'd better get going. Or we won't arrive until late." Denmark nodded as Ice ran back towards the garage and opened the large door with a remote. Denmark watched him in the mirror, he saw Norway sitting strattled on the bike as he clicked buttons on his phone. He honked the horn which made Nor jump and give him a rude gesture. He chuckled as he waited for Ice to get on and start the engine. Sweden and Finland were in the back with the luggage just in case they back decided to drop. Denmark knew they were lying. They pulled out and started to drive down and around.

**Summer Day 2: Half way to destination**

"Hey Denmark, are we almost there?" Finland said sticking his head through the small sliding window in the back.

"About halfway there. You getting tired?" Denmark smiled as Finland shook his head. Norway turned around so his back was against ride actually looked slightly cooler seeing everything is pulled away from him. He looked at Denmark who was making silly faces. He rolled his eyes and said in Ice's ear: "Let me jump, I need to talk to Denmark real quick."

"What? Well you're going to have to stay with them then. I'm not going to let you slip and fall."

"Okay fine. Just get me close enough." Ice slowly got closer to Denmark's truck. Norway stood on the seat then jumped in the back making Denmark jump at the clank. He quickly looked back and saw Nor sitting in the back by Finland and Sweden.

"What did you do? Use your magic or something?" He called back as he looked back at the road. Nor crawled by the window and slid it opened.

"No simpler, I jumped." Denmark rolled his eyes and groaned.

"When did you start to be the daredevil?"

"I never was." Norway pushed the hair out of his face. "When will you stop being thick skulled?" Denmark laughed and closed the window leaving Norway to yell at him unheard but by the look on Finland's and Sweden's faces he must have been mad. Denmark smiled and honked making the Norwegian fall on him rear on the cold metal. "OW!" Norway opened the window and hit Denmark across the head. "Stop the truck! I'm driving!" Norway hissed as he tried to push Denmark aside.

"No way! You'll just have to wait! It's about another hour until we get there. Just wait!" Denmark pushed Norway back pushing him back through the small window. Iceland honked the horn on his motorbike making a pushing motion with his arm. Denmark looked over and saw he was pushing the bike into oncoming traffic. Denmark turned the wheel and went back in his side of the road giving an apologetic look. "Sorry Ice! Tell your brother to keep his touchy hands to himself." Iceland giggled and nodded.

"Did you just try to push Iceland into traffic you dummy?" Norway said poking his head through the window again.

"Sure are persistent are you?" Denmark closed the window slightly on Norway's head. Tight enough he couldn't get his head back through but loose enough so he wouldn't choke to death.

"You are so dead when I get out." Norway grunted as he tried to pull his head out with no luck. Denmark chuckled and turned on the radio. "I hate this station, change it." Denmark turned it up and smirked.

"Sorry Nor, can hear you. Got to pay attention to the road too." Finland giggled and patted Norway on the back.

"Don't think of this as a bad thing; just think of it as an unlucky thing." Norway sighed and yawned.

"Wake me up when we get there." Denmark smiled.

"Fine, but don't be made about how I do it kay?"

"Fine."

**Summer day 2: At destination 5:30 PM.**

Slowly Denmark pulled into the sandy lot along with Iceland. Denmark turned around and nudged the window open and held Norway's head up as Sweden pulled him out.

"He sleeps heavy for how he acts. I thought he would be a light sleeper." Denmark smiled as he took Nor from the taller Nation.

"Me too. But he lives in the cold most of the year. You kind of have to be a hard sleeper when it can get a few degrees below zero." Denmark smiled as he looked at the younger nation's sleeping face. "I'll go take him to the cabins, I gave Fin a map around the place. He might find something to do with Ice. Do you need a map?" Denmark was trying his best not to drop the sleeping Nordic and punch Sweden right in the jaw.

"No I can find my way around myself." He answered with grit teeth. He turned around and walked down the path leading to a walk way which overlooked the whole beach. Denmark turned and headed the other way, toward the beach and its private cabins resting on the beach facing the ocean. He went in front on the third cabin and opened it with a key, he then walked to the back room which lead to a large bedroom with a king-size bed with silk and satin sheets of a royal blue and placed the nation on the bed. He turned around and started out but stopped and turned around.

Norway could get really hot just staying in his clothes, he'll sweat, get his clothes wet and he'll catch a cold. Denmark walked back to the nation's side and took out the pin that held his hair back out of his face; he smiled as he brushed his finger tips across the Nordic's face. Norway let out a slight sigh as he grumbled slightly. Denmark slowly and without waking up Norway took off his shirt along with his pants and shoes.

Now he needs something to cover him. Denmark thought as he looked at the blond. He looked through Norway's bag to only find normal everyday clothes, no P.J's or long shirts. Denmark sighed and retrieved one of his own buttons up shirts and dressed it on the slender blond. Denmark chuckled as he thought hoe meek he looked.

"You really look like a little kid in daddy's clothes." Denmark smiled. For a second he thought. What if Norway did call him daddy? His face flared with heat as he covers his mouth and nose as his nose started to sting. How could he think of Norge like that? He wasn't a pervert... Was he? "I'll ask him if he'll call me daddy from now on." He smirked as his hand and nose had blood on them. "I'll go get a tissue." He murmured as he went to the bathroom.

Norway forced his eyes to open. He stared at the ceiling for a second before he stopped himself from screaming by covering his mouth with his hands. He looked around with his eyes as he slowly got out of the large bed. He stepped on his clothes. He squinted his eyes before he gasped and fell to his knees. Did he get raped? Where was he? Who took him away from his friends? Norway looked for something he could use to attack whoever took him. He picked up his shoe and held it like a bat. He heard the sink in the bathroom turn on. He narrowed his eyes and he waited by the door and kept himself flat against the wall until his attacker and kidnapper came back out. The door opened. Norway jumped and hit whoever it was hard on their head.

"Ow!" Denmark snapped as he grabbed Norway and pinned him against the closest wall. "Why the hell you hit me for?" Norway's face was red as he figured that they arrived at the place Denmark wanted to take them.

"Because," he puffed out his cheeks "you didn't wake me up like you said you would." Denmark sighed and scratched his head.

"Either way I would've gotten hit by something. What did you hit me with this time?" Norway blushed and looked away from Denmark.

"A shoe."

"You really hit me with a shoe?" Denmark groaned and released the Nordic. "This is your cabin. It's the third one from the first left one, I'm in the farthest right and Sweden is in the first left. Finland and Iceland are on either side of you." Norway didn't look at Denmark.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"Again, why would I just leave you alone in my truck? Then why would I wake you up? You looked so meek. It was cute."

"Someone like me isn't meek. Meek is the last word anyone would think of when they say my name." Denmark chuckled and ruffled the Nordic's hair.

"You're right. I would think of evil, sadistic, soulless." Norway frowned. "Ummm. Magical."

"A Witch." Norway corrected.

"Do they call guys Witches? I thought it was Wizard for you." Norway shrugged.

"It's both. Wizard is good and a Witch is bad. Why do you think they never say burn the Wizard?" Norway went over and sat on the bed. "I think its Warlock. But I could be wrong." Denmark nodded slowly.

"Whatever it is Witch, Wizard or Warlock I'll be there you with a few buckets of water and my running shoes." Denmark laughed and sat by Norway. "I'll never let you die. Not while I'm the boss."

"Yeah, you'll protect everyone."

"Like a boss!" Norway rolled his eyes, and put his hair back up with the pin placed on the nearby end table. He sighed again and faced Denmark.

"What do you want? You could've left and let me find out for myself that we're here." Denmark smiled and draped one of his arms around the Nordic's shoulders.

"But would I really want to miss that look on your face?" Norway shot a glair at the blond and pushed his arm off his shoulder.

"Get out." Denmark looked at the nation questionably.

"What?"

"Go away. I don't want to see you in my cabin ever again." Denmark frowned and turned and left after the door closed Norway threw his other shoe at the door. "Dummy!"

**Yay! Finally finished! This might be continued later. Or maybe it might become a fanfic of its own. Maybe. Oh please review and leave an idea for me too. I can't think of all these good one-shots on my own :-) ~Edita**


End file.
